


We Have To

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Extra Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: (during The China Problem) Stan recruits the others to follow Kyle in testifying
Kudos: 1





	We Have To

Stan couldn’t deny it anymore. 

Nothing would go back to normal until justice was served for Indiana.

He should have stood with Kyle from the start.

“Guys....we can’t pretend we’re all just okay after what we’ve seen.”

“Y-y-you were trying to f-forget it h-h-happened,” Jimmy pointed out.

“None of us can, and Butters didn’t understand what he was seeing,” Clyde added.

“We have to testify, I was wrong before. And I’m sorry,” Stan said. “Indiana deserves better than what we got, George Lucas and Stephen Spielberg have to be held accountable.”

They couldn’t argue with that.

“Where’s Kyle?” Kenny asked, suddenly noticing the absence of a certain fiery redhead.

Stan hesitated for a moment. “He’s gone to the lawyer’s office to push the case.”

“What!?” Clyde exclaimed. “We have to help him!”

“Yeah, I-Indiana deserves j-justice,” Jimmy agreed.

Stan nodded. “Let’s go.”

And they were off.


End file.
